A Profecia dos 4
by Gabi Sonserina
Summary: Camille foi raptada e Logan está desesperado, já que o sequestrador ainda não deu notícias. Para piorar, Carlos parece ter tido um sonho muito esquisito com uma profecia que ele JURA ser real. O mais estranho é que essa profecia parece se referir exatamente ao desaparecimento de Camille.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Mais uma Briga.**

_POV Logan_

Ok, às vezes eu posso ser um pouco paranoico. Essa é uma forma, digamos, errada de eu expressar que gosto de algo ou de alguém e com Camille provavelmente não seria diferente. Nós havíamos voltado a namorar assim que o Big Time Rush retornou ao Palm Woods, após nossa primeira turnê mundial. Duas semanas depois já tivemos nosso primeiro contratempo, brigando por besteiras e voltando a sair com pessoas erradas para, mais uma vez, provarmos a nós mesmos que isso era impossível e que, de uma forma ou de outra, sempre voltaríamos a ficar juntos. Apesar de tudo ter acabado bem, eu não podia deixar de ficar enciumado ao ver Camille com outros caras, ainda mais quando esses caras se chamavam "Jett Stetson" e tinham acabado de ter um encontro com a _minha_ namorada.

Melhor eu explicar o que aconteceu. Hoje pela manhã, nosso produtor musical Gustavo ligou dizendo que tinha que resolver uns assuntos pendentes dos nossos últimos shows e que nos daria o dia de folga. Então eu resolvi descer e fazer uma surpresa a Camille na piscina (ela adora ler seus scripts sob o sol da manhã) só que, assim que cheguei lá me deparei com uma conversa animada entre ela e Jett. E é onde você me encontra nesse exato momento, parado que nem um idiota na frente da piscina, observando os dois, a raiva subindo por meu corpo e queimando a minha cabeça.

Logo o babaca metido a besta resolveu ir cuidar da vida dele e Camille me viu, vindo diretamente ao meu encontro, toda saltitante e sorridente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Cruzei os braços e tentei fazer uma cara de bravo - geralmente quando estou prestes a perder algo que eu gosto muito, costumo ficar com cara de idiota e não de bravo – e fechei a cara para ela.

-Oi! – disse ela entusiasmada me beijando de leve. –Você não devia estar na gravadora?

Tentei permanecer com minha postura de valentão e reclamar por ela estar conversando com Jett, já que aquilo estava me comendo por dentro e confesso que foi difícil. Camille estava linda (ela sempre esta linda) com um vestido de alça florido, sorrindo daquele jeito para mim. Mas me mantive firme.

-O que você e o Jett estavam conversando.

O sorriso dela desapareceu.

-Ah, você viu?

-Por que, não era pra eu ver? – perguntei em tom desafiador, um pouco mais alto do que gostaria, eu acho, já que as pessoas em volta de nós se viraram para olhar.

Camille me pegou pela mão e me puxou para o saguão de entrada do Palm Woods que estava praticamente vazio, tirando o Sr. Bitters que lia o jornal em sua mesa. Ela me soltou e ficou de frente para mim.

-Não era nada demais Logan, ele veio me perguntar um negócio. Não conversamos por mais de 1 minuto, você tá começando a ficar paranoico comigo.

-Eu não estou paranoico Camille, você sabe muito bem que nós saímos em um encontro duplo semana passada e _ele_ era o seu acompanhante. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e era. Pelo menos pra mim.

-Eu não costumo falar com ele. Só o essencial como "por favor", "com licença" e "obrigada". – ela explicou, mas parecia preocupada, mordendo o lábio inferior. –Logan, ele estava estranho agora, quando veio falar comigo. Perguntou se eu dividia o apartamento com alguém e me avisou que viajaria hoje.

Achei um pouco estranho, não era uma típica abordagem de alguém como Jett. Normalmente ele diria "Oi, eu sou ator e modelo, quer sair comigo?". Mas o ciúme que eu ainda sentia me fez ignorar o que Camille dizia.

-E daí? – disse tentando parecer indiferente.

-Ele não estava normal, parecia afobado e a forma com que ele falava...parecia que estava com medo de alguma coisa. Logan, ele não está bem! – disse ela, pude perceber que Camille estava realmente preocupada.

-Se você tá tão preocupada, por que não vai lá ver o que ele tem? – disse, mas me arrependi no mesmo instante em que vi a feição de Camille.

Ela fechou a cara, vi que seus olhos encheram d'água.

-Não precisa ser tão grosso. E francamente Logan, eu não quero um namorado paranoico e ciumento, você precisa se controlar!

Aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim, não queria assumir que era realmente um paranoico ciumento. Então, resolvi prosseguir pelo caminho mais fácil, cometendo o mesmo erro de sempre.

-Ótimo, já que você não quer um namorado assim, acho que terminamos por aqui! – explodi e saí andando pisando duro como uma criança grande.

Acho que eu a ouvi gritar algo do tipo "Não foi o que eu quis dizer" e "Logan, espera!", mas minha cabeça estava fervilhando e preferi não voltar a olhar pra trás. Segui direto para o 2J, entrei e bati a porta sem querer, minhas mãos estavam mais pesadas do que de costume, acho que por causa da raiva. Com o barulho da porta James, Carlos e Kendall se viraram repentinamente pra mim, um pouco assustados com o meu estado.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou James se aproximando.

-Camille e Jett estava no maior papinho na piscina. Nós brigamos. De novo. – contei rapidamente me jogando no sofá laranja, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, ainda nervoso.

-De novo! – exclamou Carlos, parecendo um pouco triste com a notícia.

Kendall sentou-se ao meu lado, cauteloso.

-Você pelo menos deixou ela se explicar?

-Deixei, mas ela me veio com uma desculpa ridícula! – eu disse. –Não estou com cabeça pra conversar caras, foi mal.

Kendall me olhou, parecia estar com pena de mim e isso me deixava ainda mais bravo.

-Você tem que parar com essa mania de terminar com a Camille toda hora ao invés de conversar com ela e resolver os seus problemas, Logan.

-Está me chamando de fraco, Kendall? Ou de covarde? – disse sem pensar.

Kendall pareceu surpreso com o meu jeito, assim como Carlos e James.

-Não. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, cara.

-Olha, eu vou tomar um banho, está bem? Preciso esfriar a cabeça. – e assim me dirigi ao banheiro, deixando meus amigos um pouco preocupados com meu estado de espírito.

Liguei a água totalmente no frio e deixei que caísse bem sobre a minha cabeça quente, tentando esfriá-la um pouco. Refleti um pouco sobre o que havia acontecido e percebi que tinha sido muito grosso com Camille, então resolvi que pediria desculpas a ela depois do banho, isso depois de prometer a mim mesmo que não faria esse tipo de coisa novamente. Eu nunca tinha tido uma namorada antes, nunca soube como era ser amado por uma garota, sempre fora alvo de piada em Minnesota e por isso era muito inseguro em relação a esse assunto. Mas tinha que botar na minha cabeça que Camille me amava de verdade e que sempre estaria comigo, isso é, se eu parasse de romper com ela dia sim, dia não.

Saí do chuveiro e fui para o quarto me vestir. Para a minha sorte os caras haviam descido, não queria encontra-los, pelo menos por enquanto e precisava me desculpar com Kendall. Coloquei uma bermuda caqui e uma polo azul, penteei o cabelo e por último borrifei um pouco do perfume que Camille adorava e fui direto ao 4J. Não precisava me preocupar em me deparar com o pai de Camille, já que ele resolvera voltar para Connectcut. Bati na porta e esperei. Mas ninguém atendeu. Bati novamente. Nada. Bom, ela devia estar no banho, por isso esperei mais um pouco e tentei mais uma vez. Nada novamente. Ela não estava em casa, o que era um tremendo azar. Me passou pela cabeça que ela talvez pudesse ter mesmo saído com Jett, mas logo as vozes de todo mundo que eu conhecia ecoaram na minha mente me chamando de paranoico e afastei logo meus pensamentos. Tirei o celular do bolso e liguei para ela, mas uma gravação me disse que aquele número não existia. Achei aquilo muito estranho, afinal eu sabia o número de Camille até de trás pra frente e tinha certeza que ela não o havia trocado na última hora. Tentei mais uma vez e a mesma gravação repetiu a frase.

Meu coração bateu mais rápido. Eu estava com um pressentimento muito ruim, Camille nunca desgrudava de seu celular. Alguma coisa estava errada. Desci direto para o saguão do Palm Woods, com a esperança de encontrá-la com uma explicação absolutamente lógica para tudo aquilo. Ao chegar lá embaixo me deparei com uma cena um pouco incomum. Lucy Stone discutia abertamente com o Sr. Bitters que pedia calma. Aproximei-me dos dois, que ao me verem pararam de conversar.

-Oi, me desculpem. – eu disse um pouco relutante. –Lucy, será que eu posso falar com você?

Ela não respondeu. Trocou olhares com Bitters e simplesmente me puxou para longe do gerente. Então, Lucy me surpreendeu com um abraço. Mesmo um pouco chocado com a atitude dela eu a abracei de volta. Nos separamos e notei que ela parecia preocupada.

-Lucy, eu não consigo falar com a Camille e parece que ela não está em casa. Você sabe onde ela se meteu?

A garota dos cabelos vermelhos me olhou, triste.

-Logan, Camille desapareceu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – O Misterioso Desaparecimento**

"_Logan, Camille desapareceu."_. Essas palavras ainda ecoariam em minha mente por muito tempo. Tenho certeza que quando Lucy me deu a notícia meu coração parou por alguns segundos, voltando a bater em uma velocidade absurda que juro que não sei como não caí duro no meio do saguão.

-Como assim ela desapareceu?! – perguntei arfando, não conseguia falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo, tamanho o meu nervosismo. Ela pegou minhas mãos frias que tremiam.

-O encanamento do meu apartamento deu problema e estão concertando, por isso eu tava passando uns dias com a Camille. – contou Lucy, também assustada, mas bem mais controlada do que eu. –Ela me deu a cópia da chave. Eu fui agora pouco ao supermercado e quando voltei, encontrei o apartamento bagunçado, umas coisas no chão. Eu não sei o que aconteceu Logan!

Respirei fundo, acalmando a respiração, tinha que botar a cabeça no lugar. Eu sou uma pessoa racional, mas para conseguir pensar eu preciso ter minha mente sobre controle. Não posso me desesperar.

-Por isso você estava falando com o Bitters. Estava comunicando o desaparecimento pra ele, certo? – concluí.

-Exato, ele queria chamar a polícia... – começou ela, mas eu a cortei.

-Não!

-Calma! – pediu Lucy. –Eu disse pra ele esperar, ele não chamou ninguém.

A opção "chamar a polícia" me assustava. Eu sabia que isso só pioraria as coisas, pode apostar, eu sei do que estou falando. E eu não quero que isso se repita. Tentei pensar na primeira coisa que devíamos fazer e cheguei à conclusão de que devíamos encontrar Carlos, Kendall e James e verificar o apartamento.

-Lucy, vamos falar com os caras. Precisamos avisá-los. –disse.

Fomos até a piscina e não precisamos de muito tempo para encontrar os três conversando em uma mesa, aproveitando o sol do fim da tarde. Nos aproximamos e pela nossa cara eles logo entenderam que algo estava errado.

-Que aconteceu? – perguntou James.

Lucy e eu nos olhamos.

-Camille desapareceu. – contei.

Carlos cuspiu o resto de vitamina que estava na sua boca, Kendall e James levantaram abruptamente de suas cadeiras e quase derrubaram a mesa.

-Como assim? – perguntou Carlos limpando com a manga do casaco o resto de vitamina que escorria pelo seu queixo.

-Não sabemos. – respondeu Lucy. –Eu dei uma saída e quando voltei ela tinha sumido!

-Espera um pouco, como vocês sabem que ela sumiu? – questionou James enquanto, junto com Kendall ajeitava a perna da mesa que tinha entortado com o tranco. –Ela pode só ter ido dar uma volta sem avisar.

Tentei pensar nisso como uma possibilidade, mas lá no fundo sabia que ela não tinha ido simplesmente dar uma volta. E se fosse, estaria com seu celular, ela vive com ele.

-Não. – respondi. –Sei que não é isso, algo aconteceu.

-Como você pode ter certeza? – questionou-me Kendall, mas pude perceber que ele acreditava em mim.

-Não sei explicar. Eu apenas...sinto. – disse enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda.

-Venham. – chamou Lucy, nos dando as costas e dirigindo-se ao saguão. –Vou mostrar como está o apartamento.

Nós a seguimos, calados. Minhas mãos continuavam frias, eu suava um pouco na testa, não sabia em que estado encontraria o apartamento, não sabia se Camille estava bem, não sabia se voltaria a vê-la. Eu não sabia de nada mesmo. Fomos todos quietos, calados, apreensivos, com medo de falar algo impróprio para o momento. Chegamos ao 4J e Lucy abriu a porta. A sala estava bem desarrumada, com almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, um abajur que havia caído da mesinha e um vaso de plantas em pedaços, a terra se espalhado por sua volta. Dei um passo a frente ao ver uma coisa reluzindo no meio das almofadas com ajuda do sol de fim de tarde que entrava pela janela aberta. Abaixei-me e agarrei a pulseira que Camille costumava usar, a pulseira banhada a ouro que eu lhe dera quando reatamos.

Agora eu tinha certeza, ela não tinha saído para dar um passeio sem avisar. Ela tinha sido levada a força. Senti meus olhos queimarem quando segurei a pulseira bem firme em minha mão. Os outros estavam olhando pela sala, vasculhando o que estava no chão, procurando algo, um bilhete, o que fosse. Fui até Kendall e mostrei-lhe a pulseira. Ele me olhou preocupado, sem dizer nada. Mas não era preciso, ele entendera o que aquela pulseira caída ali, no meio da sala de Camille significava. Então Carlos nos chamou.

-Ei gente, venham ver o que eu encontrei aqui no chão, perto da tv.

Nos aproximamos dele, que apontava para uma marca no chão. Era sangue e já estava seco. Meu coração parou pela terceira vez no dia. Tinham a machucado! Se eu pegasse o desgraçado que fez isso...

-Bom, pode ser que a Camille tenha dado uma porrada em quem a levou. – sugeriu James, tentando aliviar a tensão do momento. –Afinal, o Logan sabe o quanto a mão dela é forte.

Deu uma risada nervosa. De fato, não era difícil Camille ter batido em seu sequestrador, eu tinha experiência com seus tapas. Mas as chances desse sangue ser de outra pessoa eram baixas.

-Bom, tá na cara que isso foi um sequestro. – concluiu Kendall, só confirmando em voz alta o que todos já sabiam.

-Então vamos chamar a polícia! – insistiu Lucy novamente.

-NÃO! – dei um berro, sem intenção fazendo todos olharem para mim assustados. –Desculpem, não vamos chamar a polícia. Eles só vão atrapalhar tudo!

-Claro que não! –retrucou Lucy, ela estava começando a me irritar. –Logan, a Camille foi sequestrada, entendeu? S-E-Q-U-E-S-T-R-A-D-A! Temos que pedir ajuda da polícia, ou você pretende ir atrás dela sozinho?

-Se for preciso, vou sim! – exclamei.

Eu gostava muito de Lucy, mas a insistência dela com o assunto "polícia" estava me deixando realmente bravo. Eu não queria a polícia envolvida e pronto, tenho minhas razões, será que ela não entende? Kendall sabia do que se tratava e sabia que eu não gostava de tocar nesse assunto então, antes que Lucy perguntasse o porquê da minha decisão, ele resolveu concordar comigo.

-É, nada de polícia na história.

-E qual é o próximo passo agora? – perguntou Carlos, sentando-se na poltrona de Camille.

-Devemos esperar o sequestrador ligar e ele provavelmente vai ligar aqui. – eu disse. –Vou passar a noite esperando.

-Vou ficar com você. – anunciou James.

-Eu também. – disse Lucy. –Afinal eu não tenho onde dormir mesmo!

Carlos levantou-se e foi para a porta, junto com Kendall. Os dois se despediram e pediram para que déssemos notícia caso algo acontecesse. Depois que eles saíram me joguei no sofá, nervoso. James sentou-se no chão, calado. Fiquei feliz por ele perceber que eu não queria conversar naquele momento. Lucy foi para a cozinha.

-Vou preparar algo pra jantarmos.

Comemos um sanduiches preparados por ela e ligamos a tv pra descontrair um pouco. Os dois assistiam a um filme que passava, nem sei qual pra falar a verdade. Minha cabeça, definitivamente, estava em outro lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Conto um pouco do meu passado obscuro**

Depois do jantar e de um pouco de tv meus amigos já estavam com sono. Eu disse a eles que não dormiria, pois os sequestradores poderiam ligar a qualquer momento. Depois de muita insistência, Lucy conseguiu driblar minha teimosia e combinamos de revezar. Cada um ficaria acordado por 2 horas esperando um telefonema enquanto os outros dormiam. Me ofereci para ser o primeiro, não estava nem um pouco cansado, pelo menos achava que não. Mesmo que estivesse, a adrenalina jamais me permitiria dormir. Ficamos na sala. Lucy e James pegaram o colchão da cama de Camille e improvisamos uma cama no sofá onde James deitou e logo pegou no sono.

-Pode me acordar daqui a duas horas. – disse Lucy se acomodando no colchão que havia sido colocado aos pés do sofá.

-Tudo bem. – respondi apagando as luzes e sentando no chão, ao lado do colchão.

As próximas duas horas passaram bem devagar. Fiquei a maior parte do tempo contemplando o teto, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com a minha namorada. Ou ex-namorada, já que eu tinha feito o favor de terminar com ela horas antes do desaparecimento. Milhares de perguntas surgiam na minha cabeça do tipo_: Quem a levou? Porque fez isso? Porque estavam demorando tanto pra fazer contato? Será que Camille estaria morta à uma hora dessas?_

Não, ela não estava morta, eu podia sentir. Assim como senti que ela corria perigo mais cedo, pouco antes de descobrir que tinha sido levada. Eu não sabia explicar o porquê, mas era como se eu pudesse sentir que ela ainda estava viva, como se sentisse sua presença em algum lugar distante. Ou isso realmente é possível ou eu estou pirando, literalmente. As duas opções são válidas.

Olhei para o celular. Já tinham se passado duas horas e eu devia acordar Lucy para a próxima vigília. Relutei. Não queria dormir, não queria sair de perto do telefone, percebi que já estava agarrado a ele. Tinha certeza que assim que pegasse no sono o telefone ia tocar, afinal sorte é tudo na vida. E eu não a tenho, infelizmente. Mas era o combinado então eu a cutuquei levemente para não assustá-la. Ela se levantou e arrastou-se para fora do colchão, deixando-o livre para mim.

-Pode deitar. – disse, a voz embargada de sono.

Por um momento pensei em voltar atrás e dizer para ela ir se deitar novamente. Ao invés disso, tentei dormir. Fiquei rolando de um lado para o outro pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade até que desisti de tentar dormir e me sentei.

-Não consegue dormir? – perguntou Lucy baixinho.

-Não. – respondi me aproximando, tentando falar o mais baixo possível para não acordar James. –É meio difícil pegar no sono sabendo que a pessoa que você mais ama está em perigo.

-Eu imagino.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, então resolvi tirar um pequeno peso da minha consciência.

-Ei, me desculpa por ter gritado com você mais cedo por causa da polícia. – eu realmente tinha me sentido mal por ter gritado com ela.

-Tudo bem, eu te perdoo nerd. Mas só dessa vez! – mesmo sem ver sua expressão, senti o tom brincalhão em sua voz.

Sorri, por mais que ela não pudesse ver meu sorriso.

-Hum, mas será que você não poderia me explicar o motivo do seu desespero quando eu sugeri que chamássemos a polícia? – pediu Lucy.

Pensei um pouco. Tinha sido há tanto tempo...e aquilo ainda estava entalado na minha garganta. Até que seria bom desabafar e eu não estava com sono mesmo.

-Ok – me rendi e comecei a contar o porquê da ideia de chamar a polícia em uma situação como essa costuma me deixar tão abalado - Sabe, eu tinha um irmão mais velho...

Mesmo com a luz fraca pude ver a mudança de expressão na cara de Lucy.

-Como assim "tinha"? – perguntou ela intrigada.

-É isso que você ouviu. – respondi triste. –Não tenho mais. Bom, o nome dele era Luke e ele era 4 anos mais velho do que eu. Um dia, quando eu tinha 12 anos, minha mãe me levou ao supermercado e Luke ficou em casa estudando. Quando nós voltamos, a porta estava arrombada e Luke tinha sumido. Tinha sido sequestrado. Minha mãe encontrou um bilhete dos caras dizendo pra não chamar a polícia, que eles só queriam a recompensa e Luke ficaria bem depois disso. Só que ele não obedeceu. Estava desesperada e ligou para a polícia.

O nó na minha garganta começou a se intensificar ao invés de diminuir. Senti meus olhos arderem e deixei que as lágrimas corressem. Às vezes é bom chorar, Camille costuma dizer que leva a tristeza embora. Espero que ela esteja certa.

-Quando a polícia chegou pra averiguar o caso, meus pais me deixaram na casa do Kendall. Só ele sabe o nervoso que eu passei sem notícias. – pela minha voz, Lucy percebeu que eu estava chorando e segurou minha mão. –A questão é que quando meus pais chegaram com a polícia no local do cativeiro, encontraram no chão um bilhete dizendo que eles haviam desobedecido as condições, então tinham matado meu irmão. Do lado do bilhete estavam as roupas que Luke estava naquele dia. A polícia ainda procurou por alguns dias o corpo, mas não acharam nada. É isso. E agora eu não quero chamar a polícia, não quero correr o risco de que aconteça algo com Camille, preciso pelo menos ouvir os sequestradores!

Agora eu estava realmente chorando, soluçando pra ser mais exato. Minha cabeça doía e imagens do rosto do meu irmão passavam como flashs em minha mente. Lucy me puxou para mais perto e me abraçou, tentando me consolar.

-Me desculpa, eu não devia ter forçado você a falar. – disse ela.

-Não forçou. – respondi. –Eu contei porque quis.

-Mesmo assim. – insistiu ela - Não sabia que a coisa era desse nível. Eu sinto muito. Acho melhor você dormir agora.

-Obrigado. – agradeci e voltei para o colchão esperando poder dormir e apagar novamente tudo aquilo da minha mente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - A Visão**

POV Carlos

_Tudo estava embaçado, como se uma névoa espessa formasse uma cortina entre mim e o que eu via. Estava tudo escuro, mas consegui distinguir uma forma humana um pouco mais a frente. Andei, pensando que atravessaria a névoa, mas ela me acompanhou. Ficou um pouco mais fraca no momento em que consegui alcançar a figura, mas mesmo assim não consegui ver mais do que sua silhueta. Eu estava me sentindo estranho como se tivesse e não estivesse naquele lugar. Não consigo explicar! Percebi que aquela sombra pertencia a um homem quando ouvi sua voz._

_-A garota ainda está desacordada? – perguntou o homem que estava na minha frente. Sua voz era jovem e aveludada e ele parecia bem tranquilo. _

_Espera um pouco, foi ele que sequestrou a Camille? Será? E o que eu to fazendo aqui? Que sonho maluco é esse? Então outra sombra se aproximou da gente._

_-Sim, graças à bela pancada que eu dei na cabeça dela. – disse esse cara que tinha acabado de se aproximar. E se eu não estou enganado, acho que conheço essa voz. Me parece...familiar. Só não consigo lembrar de quem é._

_-Então tudo saiu como o planejado? – perguntou o carinha número 1._

_-Sim senhor, ela está desacordada e muito bem amarrada. –respondeu o capanga da voz conhecida._

_-Ótimo, ótimo._

_-Mas senhor, como pretende avisar os garotos como encontra-la? – perguntou o capanga meio sem jeito. Acho que ele tem medo desse outro cara aí... –Quero dizer, o senhor vai ligar pra eles?_

_Mesmo não vendo a cara do sujeito, pude perceber que ele se irritou com a pergunta._

_-Ligar? Você acha mesmo que EU preciso ligar pra alguém pra avisar alguma coisa? – desafiou o homem. –Eu já lhe disse que a profecia se encarregará disso. Ah! E um dos profetizados está aqui agora mesmo, vendo essa cena!_

_Ok, quando ele disse isso eu realmente fiquei com medo e dei uns passos pra trás, mas o cara percebeu e veio atrás de mim. De repente fiquei imóvel, não conseguia mais me mexer ou me afastar e a sombra do homem chegou bem mais perto. Agora eu conseguia vê-lo um pouco melhor. Ele era um pouco mais alto que eu e era possível enxergar sua boca, que não estava mais coberta pela escuridão. Seu sorriso malicioso chegou a me dar calafrios._

_-Olá Carlos. – cumprimentou-me. Como ele sabe o meu nome? –Preste bastante atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer e repita isso para os seus amigos, principalmente para o Logan: Eu estou com o que vocês procuram, estou com a garota. Não vou ligar. Se quiserem alguma informação sobre o paradeiro da menina e como encontra-la precisam procurar Shimo._

_Eu queria perguntar o que ou quem era Shimo, mas o cara simplesmente estalou os dedos e tudo escureceu novamente._

Acordei suando muito, ofegante e assustado com o sonho que eu tinha acabado de ter. Será que tinha sido verdade? Parecia muito real, mesmo não fazendo o menor sentido. Eu não sabia no que pensar, tava assustado, a Camille tinha sido sequestrada e o Logan tava quase morrendo de nervoso sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Será que eu tinha uma pista? Eu precisava de uma segunda opinião. Levantei e bati no quarto de Kendall. Depois de algumas batidas, ele abriu a porta ainda dormindo em pé.

-Que foi Carlos? São cinco da manhã, o que você quer? – perguntou ele ainda tropeçando nas palavras e bocejando.

-Kendall, eu preciso te contar uma coisa! – eu disse afobado.

-Me fala depois.

-Não, tem que ser agora! É sobre a Camille!

Assim que ele percebeu sobre o que se tratava a nossa conversa, arregalou os olhos e, um pouco mais acordado disse:

-Vamos pra sala.

Nós nos sentamos no sofá e eu comecei a contar detalhadamente o meu sonho.

-Quem é Shimo? – perguntou Kendall. Até que ele parecia estar acreditando no que eu dizia.

-Sei lá. – respondi. –Eu só sei que a gente tem que procurar Shimo, seja lá o que for isso. E sei também que a gente tem que falar isso pro Logan. Talvez ele até saiba do que se trata.

-Tudo bem. – concordou Kendall. –Mas Carlos, isso pode ter sido só um sonho. Você ficou perturbado com isso tudo e acabou tendo um pesadelo.

Eu me levante e fiquei de frente para ele. Kendall tinha que acreditar em mim.

-Cara, eu sei que é estranho e que isso tudo pode parecer muito doido, mas...eu juro. Eu juro que foi real, tava acontecendo mesmo!

Kendall também se levantou.

-Ok, vamos falar com o Logan e os outros e descobrir o que é esse tal de Shimo.

Fomos trocar de roupa. Quando voltamos à sala, a Sra. Knight já tinha se levantado e fazia café. Ela nos viu e sorriu.

-Bom dia meninos, acordaram cedo, hein?

Kendall e eu nos olhamos.

-Pois é. – disse ele. –A gente vai dar uma saída, mãe.

Quando estávamos prestes a abrir a porta, ela perguntou um pouco confusa:

-Espera um pouco. Onde estão James e Logan?

-Dormindo. – mentiu Kendall, mas a Sra. Knight logo sacou.

Ele largou o café e se aproximou, irritada.

-Kendall Knight, não minta pra mim! – gritou ela. –Onde estão os meninos? Eles não dormiram em casa, não é mesmo?

-Não, não dormiram. – respondeu Kendall cabisbaixo. A Sra. Knight era como uma mãe para nós aqui em Los Angeles e além de Kendall e Kate, nos tratava como filhos.

Ela se desesperou ao ouvir isso.

-Onde eles passaram a noite? – perguntou ela, nervosa. –Eles tiveram algum problema? Logan passou a noite no apartamento de Camille? Eles...

-Mãe, calma! – exclamou Kendall segurando-a pelos ombros. –Eu não ia te contar nada pra não te preocupar, mas agora eu to vendo que não tem mais jeito.

A Sra. Knight já estava quase chorando de tão nervosa.

-A Camille foi sequestrada.

Kendall teve que amparar a mãe, que ficou tonta com a notícia.

-Meu Deus, vocês já chamaram a polícia? – perguntou ela.

-Sim. – mentiu Kendall, mas dessa vez ela não percebeu. Eu fiquei calado no meu canto, só esperando. –Nós estamos indo até a polícia pra ver como estão as investigações.

-Eu vou junto, vou pegar minha bolsa.

-Não mãe, não precisa.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Kendall conseguiu convence-la de não ir com a gente e finalmente conseguimos sair e ir para o 4J.

- / / -

POV Logan

Eu estava quase pegando no sono quando a campainha tocou. Lucy e James também se levantaram assustados, achando que fosse o telefone. Os sequestradores não tinha dado sinal de vida a noite inteira.

-Eu atendo. – disse e me dirigi até a porta. Abri e Kendall e Carlos entraram no apartamento.

-Ninguém ligou. – avisou James sentando-se no sofá.

-Nós sabemos. – disse Kendall. –Carlos teve um sonho.

-Um sonho? – perguntou Lucy.

Eu estava ao lado de Carlos e o encarei. Ele parecia nervoso e acabou me deixando nervoso também.

-Que aconteceu? –perguntei. –Com o que você sonhou, Carlos?

-Não foi bem um sonho. – disse ele tenso. –Foi mais como uma...visão. Eu sei como encontrar a Camille, Logan.

Meu coração bateu mais rápido ao ouvir isso, ao ouvir o nome dela. Eu não acreditava muito nessas histórias de visão, afinal não era cientificamente comprovado, mas agora eu estava disposto a tudo.

-O que você viu? – perguntei ansioso.

-Dois homens. Não dava pra ver o rosto. Um deles, que parecia ser o chefe, me deu um aviso e pediu pra eu dizer pra vocês, principalmente pra você, Logan. Eles não vão ligar. A gente deve procurar um tal Shimo, se quisermos encontrar a Camille.

Não falei nada, de início. Como aquela pessoa sabia meu nome? Será que o sequestrador era daqui do Palm Woods? Como essa pessoa me conhecia?

-O que é "Shimo"? –perguntei.

-A gente não sabe. – respondeu Kendall. –Pensei que você soubesse.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu não tinha ideia.

-Eles não eram normais, Logan. É sério, tinha algo de errado. – disse Carlos. Deu pra ver que ele tinha ficado bastante perturbado com o sonho.

-Bom, vamos jogar "Shimo" no Google e ver do que se trata. – sugeriu Lucy.

Levantei e fui direto ao quarto de Camille buscar seu notebook e voltei para a sala. Escrevi a palavra "Shimo" no Google e esperei o resultado. Ao ver do que se tratava, senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo, não sei bem por que.

-Encontrei. – avisei os outros. – "Shimo" é o nome de uma loja de antiguidades que fica a mais ou menos uma hora de Los Angeles.

-E o que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou James. –Em que uma loja de antiguidades poderia nos ajudar.

-Não sei. – respondi. –Mas nós vamos descobrir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

POV Logan

Essa história do Carlos era realmente muito estranha. Tudo bem ele ter ficado assustado com o desaparecimento da Camille ( todos nós ficamos) e sonhar com algo relacionado a isso, mas...ter uma visão? Eu costumo ser uma pessoa racional, não sou o tipo de pessoa que acredita em visões e coisas sobrenaturais. Afinal, nunca foram provadas pela ciência. O estranho é que eu, mesmo sendo contra esse tipo de coisa, acreditei no que Carlos dizia, o que não era costume, já que meu amigo tinha uma imaginação muito fértil e estava sempre dizendo coisas meio sem sentido. Mas desta vez eu acreditava nele, sentia que ele estava falando a verdade assim como sentira que Camille estava em perigo minutos antes de descobrir que ela tinha sido sequestrada. E não custava nada sair pra procurar esse tal de Shimo, não tínhamos o que fazer para ajudar mesmo e sair daquela apartamento talvez me deixasse um pouquinho menos nervoso.

Pegamos a chave do carro que Gustavo nos dera há algum tempo atrás e fomos até a tal Shimo. Chegamos lá em mais ou menos uma hora, depois de rodar um tempinho tentando achar a loja. Estacionei bem na frente de uma loja bem velha, o estabelecimento estava, definitivamente, caindo aos pedaços. O lugar perfeito para uma loja de antiguidades. Descemos do carro e nos aproximamos da porta.

-Tem certeza que é aqui? – perguntou Kendall cruzando os braços. Estava na cara que ele estava achando tudo aquilo ridículo. Não posso culpá-lo, eu também acharia ridículo se não estivesse tão desesperado.

-Claro que é aqui. – disse Lucy, dando um passo à frente. –Não está vendo a placa?

Ela apontou para cima, para a plaquinha que me fez parar e estacionar. "Shimo – Antiguidades" estava pintado em vermelho na plaquinha de madeira que parecia estar sendo comida por cupins.

-Esse lugar é muito velho mesmo! – falou James, que estava perto de uma outra plaquinha, mais embaixo. –Olha só, aqui tem uma plaquinha de "OFERTA!" com umas dez camadas de poeira.

-Será que tem alguém vivo aí dentro? – perguntou Carlos.

-É melhor que tenha alguém aí que possa nos explicar o que você viu, Carlos. – falei, com um nó na garganta. –Vamos entrar.

Abri a porta, que até rangeu e entramos na pequena loja de antiguidades. Realmente não era muito espaçosa e cheirava mofo. Tinha várias prateleiras com vasos e artefatos das mais diversas épocas, desde vasos gregos até uma bela armadura medieval completa que ficava nos fundos da loja. Definitivamente, não parecia um lugar muito frequentado.

-Eu não to vendo ninguém. – reclamou James. –Não acredito que viemos aqui pra nada!

Irritado, James deu um soco no balcão, levantando poeira.

-Ei, que bagunça é essa na minha loja? – gritou uma voz estranha vindo lá dos fundos.

Então vimos um senhor de idade sair lá de trás e vir parar do outro lado do balcão de atendimento. O homem tinha cabelos curto muito brancos e uma barbicha de bode da mesma cor. Parecia bem cansado e irritado com o barulho que James tinha feito. Mas, ao nos ver sua expressão mudou.

-Sinto muito pelo meu amigo – Kendall desculpou-se. –Não tínhamos a intenção de...de...

-Não precisa se desculpar. – disse o velho. Sua voz asmática estava começando a me incomodar. Parecia que ele ia cair morto a qualquer momento.

De repente comecei a me sentir um pouco estranho, não sabia explicar, não era algo físico. Era só...uma sensação diferente. Percebi que Kendall, James e Carlos também estavam incomodados. Só Lucy parecia normal.

-Vocês demoraram rapazes, estava esperando por vocês há dez anos! – disse o senhor, parecendo muito animado agora.

-Espera um pouco, você disse que estava esperando a gente? – perguntei.

-Exatamente! – respondeu ele animado. –Só não esperava a garota mas...Enfim, venham, vamos até a minha sala.

O senhor passou pelo balcão e seguiu por um corredor que eu ainda não tinha percebido, devia dar nos fundos da loja. Os caras olharam pra mim sem saber o que fazer e eu fiz um gesto com as mãos para que seguíssemos o homem. Fomos atrás dele, passando por aquele imenso corredor escuro (eu nunca poderia imaginar que a loja fosse tão grande vendo-a só pelo lado de fora) e finalmente chegamos a um pequeno escritório. A salinha tinha o mesmo cheiro de mofo que o resto da loja, uma mesa de trabalho cheia de quinquilharias e várias estantes lotadas de livros. O homem pediu que nos sentássemos nas cadeiras em frente a mesa. Kendall e eu nos sentamos e James, Lucy e Carlos ficaram parados em pé, atrás de nós.

-Meu nome é Shimu. – apresentou-se. –Quais são seus nomes?

-Eu sou Logan Michell – me apresentei – e esses são meus amigos: Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia e Lucy Stone.

-É um enorme prazer finalmente poder conhecê-los, rapazes.

-Desculpe mas, o senhor disse que já estava esperando a gente. O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou James.

Shimu se remexeu em sua cadeira, preparando-se para começar uma longa história. Se eu estivesse em meu "eu" normal, acharia aquela situação extremamente estúpida mas, não sei porque, estava com vontade de ouvi-lo.

-Muito bem. Parece que vou ter que começar a explicar desde o início. Eu sou um profeta rapazes, e profetizei algo há dez anos atrás. Quatro garotos exatamente iguais a vocês viriam me procurar e eu deveria lhes mostrar a profecia maior, que os envolvia.

Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar direito o que ele estava dizendo, Kendall o interrompeu.

-Ok, isso é algum tipo de pegadinha? – perguntou ele, olhando para todos os lados da sala. –Tem alguma câmera aqui? Porque isso é bem típico do Gustavo. Nos filmar caindo numa pegadinha dessas pra depois colocar na TV.

-Claro que não menino, não tem nenhuma câmera no meu estabelecimento, muito menos na minha sala. – disse Shimu um pouco perdido com as palavras de Kendall.

-Bom, então o senhor, provavelmente, ta vindo com essa história pra cima da gente querendo vender alguma coisa porque, sinto muito, não da pra acreditar que o senhor esteja falando sério com esse negócio de profecia!

Lucy o deu uma cotovelada

-Kendall, da pra parar de ser grosso?!

-Sinto muito. – me desculpei rapidamente. – Mas como pode nos provar que tudo o que está dizendo é verdade.

Shimu ajeitou-se novamente em sua cadeira.

-Um de vocês teve um sonho, não foi? Um sonho em que um homem pedia para que me procurassem?

Ok, quando ele disse isso eu levei um susto. Como ele sabia do sonho? Seria coincidência? Imediatamente olhei para Carlos, que tinha ficado pálido.

-Fui eu. – disse ele. –Mas como o senhor sabe?

-Sou profeta, já disse. Antes, só me diga uma coisa. O que a garota seqüestrada significa pra vocês?

Quando ele disse "garota seqüestrada" foi a minha vez de ter uma experiência de quase desmaio. Aquilo não podia ser coincidência, não era possível. Ele realmente sabia. E se ele realmente sabia, o sonho de Carlos não tinha sido um simples sonho. Tinha sido uma visão.

-Ela é minha namorada. – respondi nervoso, as mãos suando e tremendo. – Você sabe onde ela está? Como podemos encontrá-la?

-Acalme-se Logan, uma coisa de cada vez. – disse Shimu sorrindo. A suavidade em sua voz me acalmou um pouquinho. Pelo menos estávamos no caminho certo.

-Senhor Shimu, o senhor quer que eu conte o meu sonho? – perguntou Carlos se aproximando da mesa.

O homem fez que sim com a cabeça e Carlos contou-lhe todo o seu sonho detalhadamente. Apos alguns minutos (que pareceram horas) refletindo, Shimu voltou a falar.

-Meninos, eu tenho muito a contar e muita ajuda a oferecer, afinal, essa é minha missão, já que fui destinado a ter esse dom. – disse Shimu, em tom sério. – Só que para isso, que preciso que vocês quatro selem um pacto comigo, só assim poderei passar meus conhecimentos a vocês. O ser humano tem o instinto de fechar a mente e crer que só existe um mundo, uma dimensão, uma realidade. Uma forma de se proteger da verdade, eu acho. Existem muitas coisas a que a ciência fecha os olhos porque não quer ver. Eu posso lhes mostrar a que estão destinados. São poucos os escolhidos e os que são terão de enfrentar grandes desafios. Eu só preciso que aceitem enxergar.

Novamente, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Kendall se antecipou.

-Olha meu senhor, eu sinto muito mas isso é ridículo e nós estamos indo embora.

Kendall virou as costas e sumiu no corredor escuro.


End file.
